


Celebración entre sábanas

by AleexCarrera



Category: Men's Football RPF, bayern munich - Fandom, neuller - Fandom
Genre: Champions League, Festejo por ganar la Champions League, M/M, Manuel Top, thomas bottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: Después de ganar la Champions League 2019 - 2020 todos los jugadores del Bayern Munich celebran con emoción el aclamado reconocimiento, pero quizá dos jugadores del equipo celebran entre sábanas lo que el resto no quiere imaginar.Besos y caricias en la cancha, en los vestidores y en el hotel harán de esa noche un rato mágico para Manuel y Thomas mientras ambos disfrutan su triunfo juntos como "compañeros especiales", como apasionados amantes
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 6





	Celebración entre sábanas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corta es un regalo de mi para ustedes que preparé ya que sabía que nuestros niños ganarían la Champions, espero les guste <3

El ultimo pitido del árbitro sonó y todos corrieron hacia sus compañeros más cercanos para celebrarlo: el Bayern Múnich era campeón de la Champions League. Todo Lisboa temblaba bajo la emoción del equipo quienes, con esfuerzo y dedicación, habían logrado el tan aclamado reconocimiento.  
Manuel Neuer estaba arrodillado frente a su portería llorando de emoción cuando un par de sus compañeros llegaron a abrazarlo, pues el querido capitán cargaba con el peso de llevar a su equipo a la victoria, cosa que había conseguido.  
Abrazó a todos mientras lo ponían de pie, rodeándolo de porras ante la enorme alegría que les producía ser campeones, y entre festejos divisó a un jugador un poco más especial para él.  
Thomas Müller estaba igual de contento, pero su emoción había sido pausada al consolar a un compañero del equipo contrario, pues aun con el dolor que conllevaba quedar en segundo lugar el delantero del Bayern Múnich lo abrazó y le dijo al oído palabras de aliento que el portero no alcanzó a interpretar a lo lejos, lo cual le causó un poco de celos.  
Los festejos siguieron, yendo de un lado a otro, bañando al entrenador en cerveza y comenzando un caos dentro de la cancha, cosa que deseaban todos compartir con su afición y tristemente no podían. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que el partido había terminado y Neuer aún seguía buscando como acercarse a su compañero especial.  
Thomas era entrevistado por la prensa con las medidas de sana distancia que solicitaban cuando llegaron sus compañeros a bañarlo en tan preciado elixir característico de su país, pero ese jugueteo inocente fue interrumpido por un segundo baño que lo tomó por la espalda, este siendo más extraño de lo que hubiera querido mostrar en plena entrevista. Manuel lo había abrazado, sujetándolo del estómago contra él, y con la otra mano vaciaba el enorme vaso de cerveza por encima de su cabeza. Todo hubiera sido normal y tomado como una broma entre compañeros de equipo sino fuera por la extraña cercanía que hacia Neuer contra el cuerpo de Müller, acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle un “sorpresa” de forma insinuante.  
El delantero tuvo que disimular en plena cancha que nada extraño pasaba entre ellos dos, incluso al regresar a la entrevista.  
—Somos de mucha confianza en este equipo al parecer…— bromeó Thomas con el reportero.  
Manuel se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el festejo entre risas y cerveza continuaba, y unos minutos más tarde Müller se le unió de cerca, disfrutando de triunfo como dos amigos que había conseguido una meta muy importante para ellos.  
Sin embargo, Neuer estaba muy feliz como para aparentar algo que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz, y no tuvo descaro alguno al abrazar, cargar, incluso besar la mejilla de su compañero especial, su compañero favorito dentro y fuera de la cancha.  
Thomas solo aceptó el cariño tratando de disimular algo que ya era imposible de ocultar para el resto de sus compañeros pero que debía permanecer por lo bajo con el resto del mundo.  
El escenario de entrega para el reconocimiento ya había sido puesto al centro de la cancha y poco a poco pasaba el equipo ganador a obtener su medalla y posicionarse en el podio para recibir la preciada copa. Cuando llegó a manos del capitán, Manuel solo sonrió inmensamente y la llevó con el resto de sus compañeros para levantarla como campeones, como equipo, como una familia que había conseguido uno de los mayores logros de su vida.  
El festejo con la copa en sus manos continuó, y después de unos largos minutos el equipo finalmente se metió a los vestidores para seguir celebrando sin tanta cerveza encima. La prensa quiso pasar para el primer festejo dentro de vestidores, pero esto fue negado, pues tener un numero grande de personas juntas en un solo espacio era contraproducente para todos. Solo una cámara yacía en medio de tantos jugadores, cámara con la cual transmitían en vivo para sus fans.  
Los saltos seguían y seguían mientras uno a uno se deshacía de sus playeras, perdiendo pudor frente a la cámara, y cuando llegó el turno del capitán más de una mirada lujuriosa se llevó por parte tanto de quienes lo veían a través de la transmisión, como del delantero número 25 que lo observaba entre tanto festejo.  
Manuel se alejó un segundo de sus compañeros para dejar su playera empapada en una de las bancas y se acercó al casillero que le habían designado para poder sacar una camiseta ligera de tirantes.  
—¿Guardando pudor Manu? — cuestionó Müller al acercarse a su compañero especial.  
—No creo que los demás merezcan ver todo lo que estás disfrutando en privado…— soltó sin pudor el portero, ocasionando que Thomas volteara a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie haya escuchado eso.  
—Tú no conoces el concepto de disimular… ¿O sí? —.  
—Y tú no sabes que el festejo que quiero hacer contigo empezará en el momento en que pongamos un pie dentro de nuestra habitación de hotel… — dijo Neuer mientras jalaba a su compañero detrás de la puerta de su casillero, ocultándose de la cámara y de sus compañeros mientras besaba con pasión a Thomas.  
Kimmich los vio de reojo, y para ayudarles en su intento de ocultarlo se puso frente a la cámara, justo para tapar el ángulo donde se venían las piernas de ambos jugadores develando su posición tan íntima.  
Manuel tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del delantero, disfrutando del sabor amargo de sus labios debido a la cerveza, y se dejó llevar por el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas, el eterno deseo de tener a su compañero para él y poder disfrutarlo sin vergüenza.  
Después de unos segundos intensos donde la temperatura había aumentado, Müller se separó en contra de su voluntad de su compañero, avergonzado por la escena que estaban protagonizando y con temor que se haya visto en vivo para todo el internet.  
—Sí, ya me di cuenta que no conoces ese concepto… — dijo por lo bajo Thomas mientras negaba con la cabeza entre risas al alejarse de su portero.  
—El concepto de todo pierde sentido al estar contigo — contestó Manuel mientras cerraba la puerta del casillero y terminaba de ponerse la camiseta de tirantes.  
—Por favor les urge llegar al hotel y dejar el exhibicionismo — dijo asqueado Lewandowski mientras pasaba al costado de Neuer. Los amantes solo rieron por lo bajo.  
El festejo siguió un rato más detrás de vestidores, y después de que todos los jugadores recogieran sus cosas subieron al camión oficial del equipo para dirigirse al hotel donde se hospedaban. El lugar parecía una casa enorme solo para ellos, con un amplio jardín, piscina y una terraza que usaron de gimnasio durante los entrenamientos necesarios desde que arribaron a Lisboa.  
Descendieron los jugadores de su transporte rodeados de cámaras y un gran festejo esperándolos, todos con sus medidas de seguridad correspondientes.  
—¿Se imaginan que no hubiéramos ganado? — bromeó Kimmich mientras los jugadores se acercaban a él, muchos riendo ante el comentario del joven.  
—Ni lo digas… — contestó Müller, agradecido porque el escenario de Joshua no se cumplió y habían regresado como campeones.  
Todos fueron atendidos por el personal del lugar para dejar las cosas que traían y ser libres para acercarse al festejo, pero Manuel decidió negarse y subir sus cosas por su cuenta.  
La fiesta por la victoria comenzó con alegría y todos los miembros del equipo, incluyendo a los de la administración del club, festejaban con entusiasmo era copa que sabía a gloria. Pasaron un par de minutos y Thomas seguía sin ver a Neuer entre sus compañeros, se acercó a Robert a preguntarle si sabía en donde se encontraba el portero, pero la negativa de su compañero lo hizo mirar a su alrededor, y de repente su mirada se elevó, encontrándose con la silueta de su compañero al fondo, asomado en una pequeña terraza que tenía en su cuarto.  
Lo observó de perfil, recargado en el barandal, sonriendo mientras hablaba por teléfono y con una copa en la mano, se veía tranquilo y feliz por lo que habían vivido esa noche en el estadio.  
Müller se alejó de la gente para subir a la habitación de su compañero especial, y una vez ahí llamó ligeramente a la puerta.  
—Adelante…—contestó la voz de Neuer desde dentro de la habitación.  
El delantero abrió la puerta con cautela, encontrándose con un desalineado y ligeramente ebrio compañero.  
—¿Con quién hablabas? — preguntó Thomas con curiosidad.  
—Con mi madre, ha llamado para felicitarme, ya sabes, y decirme lo orgullosa que está de mi… — dijo Manuel con felicidad, en un tono de voz que reflejaba el alcohol que corría por su sistema. —Me emociona todo esto, me hace sentir que todavía sirvo para esto un par de años…—.  
—¿Qué dices? Estás en tu mejor época… ¿por qué pensarías en el retiro? —.  
—No lo sé… me costó trabajo conseguir la renovación del contrato, ¿no crees que mi momento empieza a terminar? — cuestionó Neuer mientras se metía al cuarto de nuevo con la bebida en la mano, cerrando con dificultad una de las puertas que dividían la terraza de su habitación.  
—La verdad no lo creo, no le conviene al equipo dejarte ir… — Thomas hizo una pausa al acercarse a su compañero, notando el olor que desprendía gracias a la bebida que tenía en la copa. —Y yo no los dejaría hacerlo… te quiero conmigo —.  
—¿Los amenazarías con tal de quedarme contigo? — Manuel preguntó con un tono de soberbia, bromeando ante tanta importancia que le daba su compañero. Müller tomó la copa que tenía su portero y de un trago se terminó el brandy que tenía servido.  
—Por ti vendo hasta mi alma al diablo en una súplica al cielo a media noche... — contestó Thomas.  
—Pero si se la vas a vender al diablo… ¿por qué la súplica es hacia el cielo? —.  
—Cállate…— espetó Müller al tomar a Manuel por el cuello y acercarlo hacia él. Sus labios se unieron apresuradamente mientras las manos del portero subían por el estómago de Thomas, subiendo su camisa tipo polo que se había cambiado en los vestidores del estadio.  
Neuer disfrutó del contacto de su mano contra la piel del abdomen y del pecho del delantero, y en un ágil movimiento la camisa ya estaba en el suelo. Thomas comenzó a empujar a Manuel hacia la cama mientras la temperatura comenzaba a subir en la habitación, y una vez recostado el portero, Müller se sentó sobre las caderas de su compañero, besándolo con pasión y deseo ya que por fin podían tener una noche juntos.  
La temperatura subió de a poco, y mientras la música seguía sonando de fondo en la fiesta del campeonato, las prendas de los amantes comenzaban a caer al costado de la cama, el cajón de la mesa de noche se abría para tomar un preservativo, y al ritmo del vaivén de las caderas de Manuel el delantero solo disfrutaba de la sumisión a la que lo sometían.  
Después de disfrutar un apasionado festejo entre las sábanas de la cama de la habitación, Thomas se levantó completamente desnudo y se acercó al mini bar de la habitación, tomando una botella de agua para poder calmar el calor que no cesaba en su ser.  
—No podría tener mejor compañero para celebrar un campeonato que tú — comentó Neuer mientras se sentaba recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.  
—Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con eso, no podrías tener a alguien mejor que yo… — contestó Müller en tono de burla, recibiendo un lanzamiento de almohada de parte del portero ante su comentario.  
—Idiota… —.  
—Seré idiota pero así quisiste estar conmigo — comentó el delantero mientras se acercaba a Manuel con la botella entre sus manos. —Además, no podrías vivir sin este idiota… —.  
—En eso si tienes razón — dijo Neuer mientras extendía su brazo hacia su compañero para tomar la botella de agua y darle un sorbo. Mientras tanto, Thomas se sentó a la orilla de la cama, viendo de frente a su compañero.  
—¿Entonces admites que no puedes vivir sin mí? — preguntó con curiosidad el delantero mientras Manuel seguía tomando agua. Terminó el trago y el portero extendió su mano para dejar la botella en la mesa de noche, y antes de contestar la pregunta tomó por el cuello a Müller y lo acercó para besarlo.  
—Te amo tanto Thomas que la posibilidad de vivir sin tu compañía ya no existe…—.  
Y ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, sellando una declaración de amor entre caricias que no podría ser mejor que en un día tan especial para ambos, una celebración entre sábanas que habían disfrutado por un rato más…


End file.
